1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlight, particularly a project type headlight for a vehicle, which includes a plurality of light distribution patterns such as a low-beam light pattern and a high-beam light pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional vehicle headlight such as one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-93182 consists of a light source that emits light, a reflector that reflects the light emitted by the light source, a projection lens that projects the reflection light from the reflector forward of a vehicle, a shade for changing the reflection light toward the projection lens from the reflector into a plurality of light beams capable of making a plurality of light distribution patterns, a spring and a driving unit configured to move the shade to a plurality of positions corresponding to the light beams, and a frame.
When the light source of the conventional vehicle headlight is turned on, the light emitted by the light source is reflected toward the shade and the projection lens on the reflection surface of the reflector, and the reflected light is projected forward of the vehicle from the projection lens. With a spring action and a driving action by the spring and the driving unit, the position of the shade is changed to a plurality of positions, so that the reflected light toward the projection lens from the reflector is changed into a plurality of light beams, enabling to make a plurality of light distribution patterns. Therefore, in such vehicle headlight, the driving unit needs to be fixed with high positional accuracy to the frame to change the position of the shade smoothly.